diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Luelia
| Klasse = | Vorname =Luelia | Nachname = Hellsicht | Geburt = | Alter = Anfang 20 | Zugehörigkeit =Dunkelmondjahrmarkt, Sturmwind | Gilde = Bund des weißen Sterns | Größe = 1,65m | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = | Augenfarbe = grün | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Chaotisch neutral}}Luelia Hellsicht ist eine Wahrsagerin des Dunkelmondjahrmarkts, welche sich vor einigen Jahren in Sturmwind niederließ. 'Aktuell' Mitte des zehnten Monats wurde sie kurzfristig in Sturmwind gesichtet und ist nun wieder auf und davon. Laut ihrer Familie studiert sie außerhalb. 'Gerüchte' * Sie ist mausetot. * Luelia ist 'ne Schwindlerin. Wie alle anderen Dunkelmondleute auch. * Angeblich ist sie genauso wie ihre Mutter: Alkholprobleme und ständig wechselnde Bekanntschaften. * Auf ihr liegt ein Fluch. Ein jeder Mann, der sich mit ihr einlässt, muss sterben! * Die Kleine kann Gedanken lesen, wenn du ihr die Hand gibst. 'Erscheinungsbild und Auftreten' Die junge Frau mag um die zwanzig Sommer erlebt haben und gehört mit ihren 1,60m gewiss nicht zu den größten Damen ihres Volkes. Ihr kastanienfarbenes Haar wird zumeist zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der mit bunten Stofffäden, hier und da auch mit verschiedenfarbigen Federn geschmückt wird. Grüne Augen mustern ihr Gegenüber oftmals mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Wissen. Häufig sieht man sie verschmitzt schmunzeln oder grinsen, eigentlich eine Frohnatur, die durchaus vertrauenserweckende Wirkung auf ihre Mitmenschen haben kann. Ihre bunt gemischte Bekleidung, die auf manchen befremdlich wirken mag, ist von bürgerlicher Qualität, aber hier und da bereits geflickt, genauso wie ihr Dunkelmondmantel, der gewiss schon einige Jahre alt ist und gehütet wird wie ein Augapfel. Luelia hat etwas Interessantes an sich, das vielleicht im ersten Moment schwer zu erfassen ist, etwas Mystisches, das gewiss mit ihrer Berufung im Zusammenhang steht. Eine große Ähnlichkeit mit Luise Hellsicht ist nicht mehr von der Hand zu weisen. 'Schmuck und Sonstiges' Sie trägt ein Lederband mit einem Raptorzahn und einer schillernden Greifenfeder um den Hals. 'Vergangenheit' Die Hellsichts ' '~ Kapitel 1: Vor langer, langer Zeit ~ Die junge Frau saß vor ihrem Zelt am Rande des Dunkelmondjahrmarkts und sah in die Sterne. Schon eine ganze Weile tat sie das und schien dabei doch nicht müde zu werden. Sie hob wieder und wieder den Metschlauch an die Lippen, um den süßen Wein ihre Kehle hinab zu spülen. Ein leiser Pfiff holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und vor ihr stand dieser äußert gut aussehende Kerl. „Hey, Süßer.“, begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich und knabberte auf der Unterlippe. Sie hatten sich schon öfter unterhalten und so geschah es auch an diesem Abend. Der junge Mann mit den auffallend grünen Augen war vielleicht achtzehn Jahr' alt, kaum zwei Jahre älter als sie und er begleitete den Jahrmarkt schon eine ganze Weile. Das Auf- und Abbauen der Zelte und Stände gehörte zu seinen Aufgaben. „Kann ich noch mal bei dir üben?“, fragte das Mädel mit dem kastaninenbraunen Haar, welches wie üblich mit bunten Federn geschmückt war. „Klar. Nur zu. Und danach? Machen wir noch was Schönes?“ Er reichte ihr bereitwillig seine rechte Hand und so sah sie mit diesem unwiderstehlich verschmitzten Lächeln an. Sie knabberte wieder auf ihrer heiß geliebten Unterlippe und grinste ihn frech an. „Erst mal muss ich üben. Ich muss besser werden, so gut wie meine Mutter.“ Und so nahm sie seine Hand und begann aus jener zu lesen, wie sie es nannte. Es dämmerte bereits und das Dunkelmondauge auf dem violetten Zelt würde nicht mehr lange zu sehen sein. Die Dunkelmondtante jedoch brauchte kein Licht, um zu "sehen", nur seine Hand und so schloss sie die Augen, beruhigte ihre Atmung und ließ den Zeigefinger über seine Lebenslinie wandern. Sie verschaffte sich Zugang zu seiner Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt, wie sie es schon öfter getan hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte es ihr beigebracht und im Grunde machte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes. Sie war in der Lage die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft der Leute zu sehen, die sie ließen. Das brachte ihrer Familie bereits seit Jahrzehnten eine Menge Geld ein. Sie waren eine bekannte Größe auf dem Jahrmarkt und durch die vielen Reisen, von einem Ort zum anderen, hatten sie ständig wechselnde Kundschaft. „Wenn der wüsste“, dachte sie bei sich, als sie sah, was der gerissene Kerl sich ausmalte. „Heute nicht. Noch nicht.“ ~ Kapitel 2: Kennen wir uns nicht? ~ Ihre Schritte trugen sie in Richtung Hafen. Schon seit einige Jahren wohnte sie nun in dieser Stadt. Nachdem ihre Mutter der „Schlag“ getroffen hatte, nahm sie ihre Tochter und zog mit beiden nach Sturmwind. In der Zeit hatten sie kaum was zu Essen gehabt. Die alte Bretterbude, wie sie sie liebevoll nannte, hatte sie sich am Munde abgespart. Eine Hellsichtfrau bringt so schnell nichts dazu aufzugeben. Sie warf das Haar zurück, das immer noch Federn trug und schlenderte weiter. Kurz vor dem großen Torbogen, der zum Hafen führt, kam sie zum Stehen und blinzelte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Der Mann der da am Kanal stand, kam ihr äußerst bekannt vor. Seine markanten Züge waren einfach unverwechselbar. Da schossen ihr wieder die Bilder des Abschieds durch den Kopf. Ein letztes Wort, ein letzter Kuss. Er hatte es lange nicht so ernst gemeint wie sie. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie das immer schon gewusst. Dass sie sein Kind trug, war ihr bereits klar, als er abreiste. Doch was spielte das damals für eine Rolle? Er wollte gehen, dann sollte er! Nur bleiben um eines Kindes Willen? Das schien ihr nicht richtig. Dafür war sie einfach zu stolz. Alles kam wieder hoch. Schon beinahe trotzig straffte sie die Schultern, knabbert aber unermüdlich nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie sich ihm näherte. Sie brachte es einfach nicht fertig, ihn zu ignorieren. „Hey.“, meinte sie so locker sie es eben konnte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und sie zitterte. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Nach all den Jahren! Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. „Hey, schöne Frau.“, begrüßte er sie und musterte ihr schlankes Antlitz von oben bis unten. Gewiss war ihre Kleidung nicht perfekt. Sie war das was man wohl einen bunten Vogel nennen konnte. Allerlei Farben trug sie, doch passte es am Ende alles irgendwie zusammen. Auch wenn es wohl nicht die neuesten Sachen waren, die sie trug, waren sie doch gut in Schuss und hier und da geflickt. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. Blau traf Grün, wie schon vor langer Zeit, doch lag in seinem Blick kein Erkennen. Wie konnte dieser Schuft sie vergessen haben?! „Kennen wir uns? Verzeiht, aber so ein hübsches Gesicht würde ich jederzeit wieder erkennen.“ Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Was war hier los? Hatte er einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen? „Ich dachte eigentlich, wir kennen uns. Du bist nicht Phineas?“ Er schüttelt den Kopf und grinste spitzbübisch. „Gestatten? Jonathan Garlin. Zu Euren Diensten. Phineas ist mein Bruder.“ Sie starrte ihn den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an, um zu verdauen, was sie eben gehört hatte. „Ich bin die Dunkelmondkönigin, aber du darfst mich Luise nennen.“, erwiderte sie mit mystischem Tonfall und mit charmanten Grinsen, so wie es ihre Art war. ~ Kapitel 3: Im Auge liegt die Wahrheit ~ Luise öffnete die Tür und winkte ihn hinein. Jonathan trat ein in das Haus, das diesen Namen wirklich nicht verdient hatte. Schon bald ruhte der Blick auf dem Mädchen, das ihm schon entgegensprang. „Hallo, ich bin Luelia. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen!“ Die grünen Augen strahlten so unbefangen und erfreut, wie es nur Kinderaugen konnten. Doch Luelia war schon fast kein Kind mehr. Nunmehr vierzehn Jahre zählte sie. Das Gespräch lief flüssig, zu Luises Erleichterung. Sie hatte sich sehr gewünscht, dass ihr neuer Freund und ihre Tochter sich gut verstanden. Jonathan war Phineas wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und das war es wohl, was sie so sehr an ihm liebte. Die Zwillingsbrüder glichen sich wirklich wie ein Ei dem anderen. Es hätte so offensichtlich sein können, doch das war es nicht. Wer dachte denn an so etwas? „Was machst du denn gerne, Luelia?“, fragt Jonathan sie interessiert. Die beiden schienen sich gut zu verstehen. „Am Liebsten male und zeichne ich, lese auch gerne Zeitung, wenn ich eine zu fasssen kriege und übe fleißig wahrsagen, damit ich mal so gut werde wie Mama und Oma!“ Der hochgewachsene Mann mit dem haselnussbranen Haar hatte wohl genug gehört. „Luise, ich muss los. Tut mir echt leid. Ich ...“ Hals über Kopf stoplerte er aus dem Haus und fand sich am Hafen wieder. Die beiden Hellsichtfrauen sahen ihm irritiert nach, doch zögerte die Ältere der beiden nicht lange und eilte ihm nach. „Jon, warte. Ich … es tut mir leid!“ „Ist das dein verdammter Ernst, Luise? Was soll der Mist? Sie ist meine Nichte! Ich hab doch recht?!“ Die Wahrsagerin schluckte schwer und so begann sie zu erzählen von dem Kennenlernen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder, von ihrer Liebesbeziehung, davon dass er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, sie nicht wusste, dass sie schwanger war und als sie es merkte, er schon lange über alle Berge war. Das alles schien jeoch in Jons Kopf Sinn zu ergeben. Er hatte kein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder. Luise kannte keine Details, aber es musste wohl schon damals um eine Frau gegangen sein. ~ Kapitel 4: Einen Papa zu Winterhauch ~ Die Bretterbude war festlich geschmückt und auch Oma Friederike saß gemütlich in ihrem Schaukelstuhl. Alle hatten sich rausgeputzt und packten die gegenseitigen Geschenke aus. „Luelia, wir müssen dir was sagen. Hör mal gut zu, ja?“ Das tat sie immer, das musste man ihr nicht extra sagen. So sah sie ihre Mutter aufmerksam an, auch wenn sie innerlich über diesen Satz die Augen verdrehte. Sie hatte das feine Gespür ihrer Mutter geerbt und ahnte schon, worauf das Ganze nun hinauslief. Doch hatte sie nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass... „Ich bin dein Vater, Luelia. Ich bin so froh, dass ich euch endlich wieder gefunden habe. Wir wollten es dir nicht sofort sagen, weil...“ Luise ergänzte seine Ansprache: „... weil wir erst sehen wollten, ob es noch passt. Dein Vater war damals leider schon fort, als ich erfuhr, dass ich dich bekomme und ich habe ihn nicht mehr erreicht, da er zurück nach Hause ging, nach Kul'Tiras. Luelia strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht. Tränen der Freude liefen über ihre Wangen und sie fiel ihrem neu gewonnenen Papa um den Hals. „Das macht mich richtig froh. Ich bin so glücklich.“ Die alte Großmutter lächelte. „Guter Junge, Phineas. Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Mein Luischen hat dich so vermisst. Dass du ihr keinen weiteren Kummer bereitest, hörst du? Du bist nun ein Mann und musst deinen Vaterpflichten nachkommen.“ Sie sprach so altersweise, dass man ihr hätte zustimmen müssen. Doch alle seufzten. Jeder vielleicht aus einem etwas anderen Grund. Luelia sah ihre Mutter einen Moment lang an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Dann sprach sie zu ihrer Großmutter: „Du verwechselst wieder was. Das ist Jon. Er ist mein Vater.“ Jener Jon hingegen schwieg dazu und drückte Luise an sich, die er sehr liebte. Das war ihm anzusehen und ebenso schien er den Fehler seines Bruder wieder gutmachen zu wollen. ~ Kapitel 5: Unverhofft ~ Es folgte eine wahrhaft glückliche Zeit, in der Luelia aufblühte. Sie unternahm viel mit ihrem Vater und liebte ihn sehr. Eines Tages jedoch traf Luise Phineas in einer Schenke. Sofort erkannte er sie. „Die Dunkelmondkönigin! Das ist ja nicht zu fassen! Ich freue mich dich zu sehen, Luise! Komm mal her!“ Und so schloss er sie in seine Arme. Ihr Herz überschlug sich fast. Auf der einen Seite war da die Wiedersehensfreude, auf der anderen Seite jedoch, die Angst, dass nun alles rauskam. Phineas hatte eine Partnerin, wie es schien, was Luise nur wenig passte. Als es zur Ausprache zwischen den beiden Zwillingsbrüdern kam, waren auch sie und Luise zugegen. Jonathan erwies sich als echter Ehrenmann der seinem Bruder gemeinsam mit Luise die Lüge auftischte, dass sie sich getroffen und verliebt hatten, kurz nach Phineas Weggang. Dabei ist Luelia entstanden. Und nun haben sie sich endlich wieder gefunden und sind eine glückliche Familie. So hätte es bleiben können. Denn Jon hielt bald darauf sogar um ihre Hand an. Gemeinsam reisten sie zur Wollmesse nach Hohenwacht in den Norden und Jon lieh sich von seinem Bruder sogar die alten Dunkelmondsachen aus und spielte den Marktschreier für die Dunkelmondkönigin. Luise jedoch liebte ihre Freiheit und so wurde es ihr langsam zu viel und zu eng. Sie verstrickte sich in Affären und verließ den gutmütigen Jonathan, woraufhin für Luelia eine Welt zusammenbrach. Sie machte ihrer Mutter schlimmste Vorwürfe und ihr Verhältnis spannte sich an. Ein Jahr darauf reisten sie wieder zur Wollmesse. Dieses mal kam auch Luelia mit. Mittlerweile war sie vom Kind zur jungen Frau erwachsen und wurde begleitet von einem Burschen in ihrem Alter, in den sie sich unsterblich verliebt hatte. Sie und Kalwyn machten ihr eigenes Ding. Sie taten sich gegenseitig gut. Und so merkten sie nichts davon, dass Phineas, der mittlerwile von seiner Partnerin getrennt war und Luise in diesem Jahr als Marktschreier begleitete, und Luise sich näher kamen. Sie sprachen über die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft und verbrachten eine wundervolle Nacht miteinander. Sie hatte nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben und er offenbarte ihr, dass es ihm genauso ging. Schlielßlich hielt auch er um ihre Hand an und die Erfüllung ihrer Träume rückte in greifbare Nähe. Ihr Misstrauen jedoch hielt sie davon ab diesen letzten Schritt zu wagen. So nahm sie nicht an und die beiden vereinbarten sich gegenseitig Zeit zu geben. Luelia schwante schon damals, dass irgendetwas gewaltig nicht stimmte. Sie vertraute sich Kalwyn an und gemeinsam planten sie die Konfrontation. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Sturmwind wurde Luelia jedoch abgelenkt, denn ihr „Vater“ Jonathan hatte sich sehr verändert, faselte irgendwas vom Licht und dass er Priester werden wolle. Daran hatte nur ihre Mutter Schuld! ~ Kapitel 6: Konfrontation ~ Sie lief und lief, nein sie rannte! Immer weiter fort, so lange, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Ihr langes Haar wehte hinter ihr her und sie schlurzte. Entfernt erklangen die Glocken. Sie schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Verdammte Glocken! Sollen sie doch schlagen, wie sie wollen! Sie wollte damit nichts zu schaffen haben. Schon weit hatte sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen und endlich hörte sie den dumpfen Schlag nicht mehr, der ihr zuvor durch Mark und Bein ging. Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer und sie sah sich um. Verheult. Verstört. Verlassen. Die Einsamkeit ließ sie frieren und sie legte die Arme um sich selbst. Und doch, die Stille war tröstend. Sie ließ sich auf einem Baumstumpf nieder und bedachte das Erlebte. Wieder und wieder spulte sie die Szene vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Jedes Wort - ja jedes verdammte Wort - und sie fluchte innerlich. Womit hatte sie das verdient? Sie dachte zurück an längst vergangene Zeiten und beschwor diese vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie ließ die Tür lautstark zuknallen und das ganz offensichtlich mit vollster Absicht. Wut war leichter zu ertragen, als Verzweiflung. Sie schnaufte zornig, als sie die leeren Räumlichkeiten vor fand.'' '' Stille. Das Dunkelmondauge auf der Bettedecke erbebte. Immer wieder zuckte es auf, vor Verzweiflung. Da war sie wieder, nicht abstellbar. So leicht ging das nicht. '' Dann flog es mitten durch den Raum und die Decke fiel zu Boden. Sie setzt sich auf. Noch immer war sie allein. Der Met schmeckte Luise, wie immer, vorzüglich. Hüftschwingend taumelte sie leicht in Richtung Hafen und traf mit Mühe das Schlüsselloch. Sie entzündete die Kerze im Flur. Diese fand sie selbst in diesem Zustand. Mit der Treppe war das schon schwieriger. Sie stoplerte hinauf, zog gerade noch einen Schuh aus und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. ''"Sie schläft immer noch!", sprach sie voller Zorn zu der Frau im Schaukelstuhl. Die Alte zuckte auf. "Was, wer?" Offenbar hat sie tief und fest geschlafen. Wieder knallten die Türen. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer sah sie aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Luise erwachte und sich das pochende Köpfchen rieb. Dann tastete sie neben sich. Der Platz war leer. "Wenigstens was.", nuschelte sie und drehte sich noch mal herum. Als es schon fast wieder dämmerte, erwachte sie erneut. "Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihr fluchend und sie rappelte sich hoch. Ein paar Schlucke Rum später gab sie der Ziege die Sporen und verließ die Stadt in Richtung Wald. Polternd ging der Becher zu Bruch. "Wo warst du schon wieder?", plärrte die hohe Stimme und sah die Verkaterte zornig an. "'ch hatte Kundschaft. Was machst du für Theater, Kind? Was soll das? Was ist los?" Sorge trat in ihren Blick und sie knabberte auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Kundschaft?" Die Jugendliche spuckte aus. "Wieso hast du das getan? Ich hasse dich! Du bist an allem Schuld!" Die Ältere schluckte schwer und ein entsetzer Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie sah ihre Tochter an, wohl nach Worten suchend. '' "Luelia, was ... was?" Die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. ''"Du hast Papa kaputt gemacht. Wegen dir hat er mich nicht mehr lieb!", klärte sie ihre Mutter nun auf. "Du warst bei Jon.", stellte die Dunkelmondköigin fest. Luelia sah sie kampfeslustig an. "Ach?", sagte das Mädel zynisch. "Was dachtest du denn? Mama, warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du ihm das angetan?! Ich will meinen Vater zurück! Ich will keinen anderen!" Die Tränen schossen Luise in die Augen und sie senkte den Blick. "Luelchen, komm her. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich vorbereiten müssen, aber ich habe gehofft, dein Vater ist zumindest vernünftig, wenn er dich sieht." Sie seufzte schwer und nahm die Kleine in die Arme, die sich nicht wehrte und losheulte. Verzweifelt sah sie ihre Mutter an. "Mama? Wer ist mein Vater?" ~ Kapitel 7: Schicksalhafte Wiederholung ~ Jahre später. Wieder wurde sie verlassen. Sie hatte einfach kein Glück mit Männern. So viel hatten sie zusammen durchgemacht. Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass der Rote sie am Leben gelassen hatte. Es war still im Raum. Sie befand sich im Gasthaus der Stadt Heinrichshain im Wald von Elwynn. Ihre Tochter musste unterwegs sein, gewiss Einkäufe besorgen. Würde er wiederkehren? Würden sie anknüpfen (können)? Falls ja, woran eigentlich? Sein Antrag war Monate her und sie war sich bis heute nicht sicher, ob ihre Antwort eigentlich ernst gemeint war. Hektisch tastete sie nach ihrer Tasche. Licht sei Dank! Es war noch da und es klimperte so schön wie eh und je. Er hatte sie also nicht mittellos zurück gelassen. Im Gegenteil. So stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Männer und Anträge also. Wie es wohl Phineas ging? Seit seiner Offenbarung, wobei sie ihre für sich behielt, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Würde er es wirklich ernst meinen, dann... Luise verlor keine Zeit. Das musste jetzt ein Ende haben. Luelia hatte es verdient und sie selbst hasste es allein zu sein. So schrieb sie die Zeilen und beeilte sich sie abzusenden. Hallo, Phineas, ich bin allein in Heinrichshain. Wir müssen reden! L.F.H. ~ Kapitel 8: Die letzte Chance ~ Während die Welt in Trümmern lag und gegen diese schrecklichen Dämonen der Legion kämpfte, sah es auch in Luise nicht anders aus. Sie schenkte ihrer Tochter reinen Wein über das folgende Gespräch ein und bat sie in der Nähe zu warten, so dass sie sie bei Bedarf dazu holen könnte. Dieses sollte der letzte Versuch sein irgendetwas zu retten, das Schicksal nochmals in die Hände zu nehmen. So kam Phineas zum vereinbarten Treffen und wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatte, erzählte Luise ihm einfach alles. „Du hast also niemanden?“ Luise nahm noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Metkrug und sah ihn forschend an. Phineas verneinte das, schenkte sich Met in seinen Becher und meinte: „Dachtest wohl, ich hätt' wen?“ Luise blies Luft in ihre Wangen und pustete sie wieder aus. „Ich bin froh, dass es nicht so ist.“, gestand sie ihm und sah in Richtung Wand. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich: „Nun ... sieh dich an. Sieh mich an. Du lebst in 'ner ganz anderen Welt als ich. Du siehst aus wie 'ne Adlige.“ Dann leerte er seinen ersten Becher und füllte sich direkt nach. „Phineas, ich ... ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Aber ich hab's so satt, So satt. Ich kann so nicht weiter machen. Gefällt's dir nicht? Eine Rolle. Nichts weiter.“ Dabei deutete sie auf ihr Kleid, das wohl wirklich eine Menge gekostet haben musste. „Soll ich dich über die Schulter werfen, hier raustragen, dir deinen alten Federschmuck anlegen und dich durch Sturmwinds Gassen scheuchen damit du für ein paar Kupfer den Leuten die Zukunft deutest? Leute, die die Zukunft vorhersagen haben wir ja im Moment in Sturmwind genug. Die Welt is' dem Untergang geweiht und bla bla bla.“ Er hob einen Mundwinkel. Luise atmete tief durch. „Ich sag's jetzt. Ja? Wobei ... „Sie sah ihn an, seine Laune passste wohl nicht in ihr Konzept. „Ich habe mir das irgendwie anders vorgestellt.Da schmunzelte der, immer noch hübsche, Kerl und erweichte ihr Herz, dass es so laut schlug, dass sie fast meinte, er müsse es hören. „Hast du's ernst gemeint, damals im Hochland? Ganz ehrlich und wirklich.“ „Damals im Hochland meinte ich es gewiss ernst. Sonst hätt' ich es vermutlich nich' gesagt in dem Moment.“, erwiderte er und musste unweigerlich nur noch stärker schmunzeln. Sie verdrehte grinsend die Augen. Da konnte sie eben auch nicht anders, trotz des ernsten Gespräches. "Dann hör jetzt zu." „Meine Ohr'n sind spitz wie ... Ich hör zu.“, gab er zurück. Luise nahm noch einen Kampfschluck und schenkt sich nach. '"Phineas, ich bin schwanger...."' Der Satz klang unvollständig, ganz so, als ginge er gleich noch weiter. Luise sah ihn dabei an. Zu wichtig, um fortzusehen. Jede kleine Regung wollte sie wahrnehmen. Phineas war die Überraschung nun aber wirklich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er tatsächlich so aus, als hätte sie ihm ein Wunder und eine schreckliche Sünde zugleich verkündet. Er zog Luft durch die Nase und schien sich langsam zu fangen. "Ich wusst' nicht, dass du ... also ... bist du wieder in festen Händen?" Da fuhr sie endlich fort: '"... hätte ich dir damals sagen sollen. Hab ich aber nicht. Du warst schon fort."' Sie schluckt schwer. "Als ich es gemerkt habe, dass ich ein Kind erwarte, hattest du dich bereits verabschiedet." „Das is' nun aber schon 'ne Weile her, Luise.“ Er hob die Brauen. Die Frau lächelte matt, als er es noch deutlicher brauchte. "Schwanger von dir, Phineas." Dann biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ähm.. Luise. Ich respektier deine Müh'n hier, aber das Kind kann unmöglich von mir sein." „Kind? Naja, das wird sie nicht mehr gerne hören. Sie ist nun eine Frau. Luelia ist deine Tochter, nichts Jon's.“ Wieder sah sie ihn forschend an. Da hob der Mann die Brauen und stellte den Becher ab. Dann lehnte er sich gänzlich zurück in den Stuhl. "Das ... also ... das kannst du nicht behaupten. Luelia is' alles was Jon jemals richtig zustande gebracht hat." Er schnaubte aus und sah Luise dann kurz fast ein wenig hilfesuchend an. "Das ... also... gut gespielt, Dunkelmondkönigin." Luise schüttelt den Kopf. "Das hat er nicht. Hab ihn erst in Sturmwind kennen gelernt. Und ich traf dich. Es war beinahe zeitgleich. Und dann ... diese ... wie hieß sie gleich? Lianera? Ich wollte es sagen, aber ich konnte nicht. Sie rieb sich auf deinem Schioß und warf sich dir an den Hals und du wolltest sie, nicht mich." Sie schloss die Augen. Die Worte klangen bitter und ließen auch ihn erahnen, wie es in ihr aussah. „Als ich mit Jon zusammen kam, hat er es geahnt, es gesehen, dich in ihr erkannt. Ich hab ihm alles erzählt und wir schlossen einen Pakt. Er schwieg und gab sich als ihr Vater aus, weil ich die Schmach nicht ertragen hätte.“ „Ihr habt mich also alle ... belogen und wusstet davon?“ Phineas sah sie entsetzt an. „Ja.“, gab sie leise zu. „Aber versteh' doch. Du hast mich verlassen! Ich wollte nicht verlassen sein!“ Sie leerte einen weiteren Becher.'' '' „Es ist keine Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, das war falsch. Aber es wurde immer schwerer mit der Wahrheit. Nicht einfacher. Wie sehr hab ich mir eine Zukunft gewünscht mit dir. Immer. Ich hab nie aufgehört ..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet. Verzweiflung sprach aus ihr. Endlich erwiederte er wieder etwas: „Faszinierend wie 'ne kleine Entscheidung in der Vergangenheit ... einfach alles verändert.“ Nachdenklich sah er nun aus und schütteltete den Kopf. Als Luise die Augen schloss, rinnen die ersten Tränen lautlos ihre Wangen hinab. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Luise. Wir waren jung. Ich hätt' dich nicht verlassen, hätt' ich damals gewusst, wie es um dich steht. Ich ging zurück nach Sturmwind weil meine Zukunft nicht der Jahrmarkt war.“ Noch immer die Augen geschlossen gab sie ihm Antwort: „Ich wäre mit dir gegangen. Überall hin. Dieser Schmerz, dieser unendliche Schmerz ... als du nach Sturmwind kamst und dann sie. Es war kaum zu ertragen. Dann Jon. Ich habe mir etwas vorgemacht. Mit allem. Mit allem...“ Nun schüttelte auch sie den Kopf. Er seufzte und erhob sich, um sich hinter Luises Stuhllehne zu stellen. „All das kann ich aber nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist, Luise. Wir wären heute nicht dort, wo wir nun sind ... wäre nicht alles so passiert, wie es kam. Ich habe aus der Sache mit Lianera gelernt und es mag Ironie des Schicksals sein, dass ich nun von einer Frau verlassen wurde. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir jemals 'ne Zukunft haben, wie wir sie hätten, wenn es damals anders gekommen wäre. Aber ich kann ... für dich da sein.“ Dann legte er die Hände auf ihre Schultern. So setzt sich das Gespräch noch eine Weile fort, bis er schlielßlich ging, sich nur ein letztes mal noch zu ihr umdrehte. Dieses mal für immer. Sie wusste es. Wie sollte sie das ihrer über alles geliebten Tochter beibringen? 'Wichtige Personen in ihrem Leben' Familie *IconSmall Human Female.gif Luise Hellsicht (Mutter) * Phineas "Finn" Garlin (Vater) * ? † (Großvater. Darsteller des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes, Budenbesitzer) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Friederike Hellsicht (Großmutter, Wahrsagerin des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes) * Jonathan "Jon" Garlin (Onkel) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Vivianne Garlin (Tante) Engster Kreis * † Kalwyn (Jugendliebe "Für immer in meinem Herzen.") * Lawrence Rutland ("Ich weiß, du hörst mich noch.") * Warren Astley ("Es klappt nun doch erstaunlich gut. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr! Mehr als das.") Freunde *IconSmall Human Female.gif Alexia (Die Erwählten) Bekannte *IconSmall Human Female.gif Aedre von Schärf *IconSmall Human Female.gif † Katore Schwarzhaupt *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lee (Kalles "Mutter") * Lord Bernt Lichtträger von Schärf * Lew * Arantyr (Die Erwählten, Lehrmeister) * J'zhar (Die Erwählten) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Teresa (Die Erwählten) *Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Balgriem (Die Erwählten) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Ariane (Die Erwählten) * Kennard (Die Erwählten) * Mel (Die Erwählten, Eichhörnchenkönig "Neben meinem leiblichen Vater bist du eine der größten Enttäuschungen in meinem Leben. Ich habe dir vertraut. Noch dazu hätte ich von einem Freund meiner Mutter mehr erwartet.") * Howard (Die Erwählten) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Vale (Die Erwählten "Ich mag dich.") Unliebsame Bekannte *IconSmall Human Female.gif † Sekh * Aleks (Die Erwählten) *IconSmall Human Female.gif † Carol (Die Erwählten "Du bist tot und ich bin noch da.") *IconSmall Human Female.gif Ayala (Die Erwählten "Das rächt sich!") 'Zitate' * "Ihr seid doch alle bekloppt!" * "Mama hat gesagt, dass ..." Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Magier (Spieler)